


Любовь козла

by BraKet



Series: Слуга государев [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet





	1. Дело времени

Тайвин Ланнистер был старше на два года и состоял из сплошных достоинств: волосы цвета рыжего золота, серо-зеленые глаза, гордый бесстрашный характер и пытливый ум, настолько поразительно острый, что Эйрис Таргариен долго не мог поверить, что его обладатель способен не видеть и не понимать самых элементарных вещей.

Но именно это Тайвин Ланнистер и делал. Он не видел и не понимал.

Когда Эйрису стукнуло шестнадцать, он захотел стать рыцарем и попросил Тайвина провести обряд, думаете, проклятого льва это насторожило? Как бы не так!

Когда через два года он сделал Тайвина своим десницей, думаете, у проклятого льва в голове хоть что-то прояснилось? Ха-ха три раза.

Когда проклятый лев решил жениться на кузине Джоанне, Эйрис распустил слух, что уже лишил девицу невинности. Расторг ли помолвку Тайвин? Нет! И даже не явился помахать мечом для прояснения ситуации.

Тогда Эйрис настоял на обряде провожания, внаглую облапал грудь Джоанны и задницу самого Тайвина. Ну, и что сделал Тайвин? Гребаное ничего!

Наконец, Эйрис решил прямо оскорбить Джоанну, на турнире, при огромном стечении народа. Наговорил всякое про ее, опять же, бюст...

Тут Тайвин, слава Семерым, все-таки решил задуматься. Наконец-то. Через десять с гаком лет. Но к чему привели все его размышления? К прошению об отставке! И ведь это недюжинного ума человек! Невероятно! Как?! Как можно быть настолько тупым?! Вопрошал Эйрис всех известных ему богов, но боги лишь разводили руками.

Впрочем, молитвы помогли, и Джоанна умерла. Насколько Эйрис мог судить, Тайвин больше ни с кем не сошелся. Он даже к шлюхам не наведывался! И это в тридцать лет! Эйрис воспрял духом и год задирал Тайвина насмешками по поводу Тириона, намекал о каре за гордыню и неприступность... И? Ноль эмоций! Ноль!

Тогда Эйрис решил зайти с другого бока. Когда Тайвин во время торговой войны между Миром, Тирошем и Волантисом выступил за сохранение нейтралитета, Эйрис поддержал Волантис.

Когда Тайвин в споре между речными лордами Бракенами и Блэквудами присудил мельницу Блэквудам, Эйрис наплевал на его решение, отобрал у Блэквудов мельницу и отдал ее Бракенам.

Эйрис вырвал язык у сира Илина Пейна, который служил Тайвину капитаном гвардии и поснимал людей Тайвина со всех постов.

Эйрис решил повысить налоги и рассказал всем, что это идея Тайвина. Народ Тайвина возненавидел.

И что же в итоге сделал Тайвин? Явился в сердцах подраться с глазу на глаз? Да если бы! Устроил турнир в Ланниспорте и позвал Эйриса на него поглазеть. Вместе с сотней человек зрителей! Потрясающе непрошибаемый человек!

Вконец осерчав, Эйрис отказался взять сына Тайвина в оруженосцы, а когда и это не помогло, проехался по поводу дочери.

А Тайвин... Ну, вы поняли.

Вся эта история могла бы длиться бесконечно, не реши сам Джейме Ланнистер против воли отца пойти в гвардейцы. Эйрис, конечно, не мог упустить такой шикарный случай вывести Тайвина из себя!

И что же? Тайвин из себя наконец-то вышел! Но не нашел, вышедши, ничего лучше, чем бросить оземь знак десницы и гордо удалиться к себе на Утес.

Как?! Ну как можно быть настолько глупым, будучи таким умным?!

Хотел как-то спросить Эйрис у Джейме, а Джейме зачем-то обнажил клинок.

Все-таки странные люди эти Ланнистеры. Резкие, надменные, не чуткие... А неспособность видеть и понимать самые элементарные вещи, похоже, передается у них по наследству.

Ничего, Эйрис подождет. У него теперь вся вечность впереди.


	2. Встреча

— А изменять надо было с Таргариеном! — прокричал Тайвин Ланнистер Серсее с небес, глядя, как дракон с проклятой девчонкой летит прямой наводкой к красным башням.

— Я рад, что до тебя это наконец-то дошло, — вдруг раздался над ухом хриплый голос, и кто-то бесцеремонно обнял его со спины такими знакомыми и такими ненавистными руками.


End file.
